How old am I?
by whogirl
Summary: Tired of all those fics where Hermione is one year older because of her time turner, and the math doesn't add up? Well so is Hermione!


Tired of all those fics where Hermione is one year older because of her time turner, and the math doesn't add up? Well so is Hermione!

(Basically I was tired of reading another story where she hooks up with an older man and justifies it by saying that because of her time tuner, which only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, the ministry, and possibly Ron or Sirius should know about, she is now a year older than her peers, thus more mature for him and closer in age, greatly lessening the taboo. Yeah. She only used it for classes, not the whole day, and it was just for the school year. Also her birthday is at the start of the school year so I thought it would be interesting that she was the last to turn 11 and not one of the firsts making her the youngest in her year and technically should belong in Ginny's year since you had to already be 11 to go to Hogwarts.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, nor will I ever

I took this idea and better explained it on Fiction Alley at http/ www. fictionalley. org/authors /whogirl/ HAA201. html (no spaces)

How old am I?

'Hmm…its September 19 once again, so am I 16 or 17?' mused Hermione to herself the morning of her supposed birthday in her sixth year. 'Let's see…that time turner from my third year has aged me somewhat, but is it as drastic as one year?'

Restlessly, Hermione silently got up and went to her desk. It was still pretty early and she didn't want to wake her roommates; that and they wouldn't understand her predicament since only a few knew about her time turner.

She grabbed a quill and, thankful for her knowledge in math left over from her days before Hogwarts, began her calculations.

"Let's see," she mumbled to herself, "Each day I needed an extra 4 hours for my classes, multiply by 5 and for the week there is an extra 20 hours. Oh I might as well round that to 24 for an even day. So for every week at Hogwarts I aged an extra day. Starting from September 1st and going until 1 week into June, that's 40 weeks, minus the 4 weeks off for Christmas and Easter Break, so I've aged 36 days, more or less." (at the bottom is a clearer way to see the math)

Hermione was somewhat shocked at the response. She had always assumed that she aged much more since compared to her peers…well, she was more responsible and adult. But still, only 36 days? She had done the responsible thing to do which was to only use her time turner for classes, giving herself no extra time to do the homework or sleep, so it made some sense.

'So now what?' Hermione wondered. 'I just have to move my birthday up to August 14 then it would be like my time turner never existed. That would be a good thing since really I should be in Ginny's year, having been 10 when I started Hogwarts, then turned 11 three weeks later. Did Dumbledore know that I was going to use a time turner, thus change the age requirements for me? Or because I started early at my elementary school, I would also start early at Hogwarts? Or was I just gifted enough to come at Hogwarts at that time? I am after all right near the age boundary and would either be very old or very young in my class. Did Dumbledore want me to start early? Well obviously, but I'll never know why.'

After growing tired with these new questions, Hermione decided to go back to sleep. She had been 16 now in her sixth year and had been for 36 days. She had fit in her year age wise since the end of her third year and couldn't be happier.

And so there you have it. The omniscient Dumbledore knew she needed to be friends with Harry so he moved her up a year, but she was on the border so it wasn't that big of a deal. Confused? Write a review and I'll try to explain it better. But in my defense, its 11:30 and I'm exhausted and I just want to get my idea off my chest. Here is the math.

4hrs a day x 5 days a week equals 20 hrs rounded to 24 hrs (a day) per week

From September to June there are 40 weeks – 4 since she didn't used her time turner during breaks and hat equals 36 weeks

For every week she aged a day so 36 weeks equals 36 days that she has aged.


End file.
